Forever
by All4thebasilisk
Summary: My first songfic, so be gentle, please! Based on "Measure of a Man" by Clay Aiken and characters from Harry Potter
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The characters are JKR's, and the song, "Measure of a Man" belongs to Clay Aiken  
  
If one day, you discover him Broken down, he's lost everything No cars, no fancy clothes to make him what he is not The woman at his side is all that he's got   
  
She saw him hunched down in a clearing in the forests of Albania, trying to block out the pain that surrounded him. He had taken over the body of another, trying to regain everything he had lost. She came to him, and held him quietly, giving him a comforting smile. He stood then, and walked slowly, her hand in his.  
  
Why do you ask him Move heaven and earth To prove his love has worth   
  
He returned to her after failing, knowing that the rebuke would come soon. All he had ever done was for her, and they both knew it.  
  
"The second failure," she said quietly. She didn't torture him. She didn't need to. The look on her face was torture enough. "Don't let me down again."  
  
Would he walk on water Would he run through fire Would he stand before you When it's down to the wire Would he give his life up To be all he can Is that, is that, is that How you measure a man   
  
She waited for a long time, remembering the days of old in school. Then, she had desired conquest, having the world wrapped around her finger. She had told him of her dream. He hadn't hesitated to drop everything for what she wanted, and her wish became his life.  
  
If by chance all he had to give you Was three words, wrapped around your finger Would that be deep enough At the end of every day And how will you ever know If a man is what he says Why do you ask him Move heaven and earth To prove his love has worth   
  
The next time he came, he was with another- a follower. He explained that there was a way to regain his power- a dangerous, possibly fatal way.  
  
"Do it," she said quietly. "If you really love me." They both understood the threat for what it was.  
  
Would he walk on water Would he run through fire Would he stand before you When it's down to the wire Would he give his life up To be all he can Is that, is that, is that How you measure a man   
  
They met together the next time in the house of his father, now owned by a follower of his. This time, he stood easily and spoke in firm tones. He told her that he could and would do anything for her, no matter what happened. She nodded, but soon felt uneasy with using him. It was a feeling that had never passed through her before. Her next order didn't carry the same weight that the others had.  
  
He never gives up Lets go of his dreams His world goes around you In wonder it seems Is that how you know Is that what it means   
  
The next time she saw him, his head was bowed in shame. He had failed, and knew the consequences. But this time, instead of frowning, she smiled and held him close.  
  
"I don't need any proof," she whispered. "Be yourself and fulfill your own dreams."  
  
And as she kissed him, he felt at once whole.  
  
Would he walk on water Would he run through fire Would he stand before you Will he be your anchor When the dark unfolds Will he always love you The best that he knows Would he give his life up To be all he can Is that, is that, is that How you measure a man 


	2. Revision

A/N: Old fic that I just noticed wasn't formatted correctly, so I'm reformatting it here.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The characters are JKR's, and the song, "Measure of a Man" belongs to Clay Aiken

**_If one day, you discover him _**

_**Broken down, he's lost everything **_

_**No cars, no fancy clothes to make him what he is not **_

**_The woman at his side is all that he's got_**

She saw him hunched down in a clearing in the forests of Albania, trying to block out the pain that surrounded him. He had taken over the body of another, trying to regain everything he had lost. She came to him, and held him quietly, giving him a comforting smile. He stood then, and walked slowly, her hand in his.

**_Why do you ask him _**

_**Move heaven and earth **_

**_To prove his love has worth_**

He returned to her after failing, knowing that the rebuke would come soon. All he had ever done was for her, and they both knew it.

"The second failure," she said quietly. She didn't torture him. She didn't need to. The look on her face was torture enough. "Don't let me down again."  
**_  
Would he walk on water _**

_**Would he run through fire **_

_**Would he stand before you **_

_**When it's down to the wire **_

_**Would he give his life up **_

_**To be all he can **_

**_Is that, is that, is that How you measure a man_**

She waited for a long time, remembering the days of old in school. Then, she had desired conquest, having the world wrapped around her finger. She had told him of her dream. He hadn't hesitated to drop everything for what she wanted, and her wish became his life.

**_If by chance all he had to give you _**

_**Was three words, wrapped around your finger **_

_**Would that be deep enough **_

_**At the end of every day **_

_**And how will you ever know **_

_**If a man is what he says **_

_**Why do you ask him **_

_**Move heaven and earth **_

**_To prove his love has worth_**

The next time he came, he was with another- a follower. He explained that there was a way to regain his power- a dangerous, possibly fatal way.

"Do it," she said quietly. "If you really love me." They both understood the threat for what it was.

**_Would he walk on water _**

_**Would he run through fire **_

_**Would he stand before you **_

_**When it's down to the wire **_

_**Would he give his life up **_

_**To be all he can Is that, is that, is that **_

**_How you measure a man_**

They met together the next time in the house of his father, now owned by a follower of his. This time, he stood easily and spoke in firm tones. He told her that he could and would do anything for her, no matter what happened. She nodded, but soon felt uneasy with using him. It was a feeling that had never passed through her before. Her next order didn't carry the same weight that the others had.

**_He never gives up _**

_**Lets go of his dreams **_

_**His world goes around you In wonder it seems **_

_**Is that how you know **_

**_Is that what it means_**

The next time she saw him, his head was bowed in shame. He had failed, and knew the consequences. But this time, instead of frowning, she smiled and held him close.

"I don't need any proof," she whispered. "Be yourself and fulfill your own dreams."

And as she kissed him, he felt at once whole.

**_Would he walk on water _**

_**Would he run through fire **_

_**Would he stand before you **_

_**Will he be your anchor **_

_**When the dark unfolds **_

_**Will he always love you **_

_**The best that he knows **_

_**Would he give his life up **_

_**To be all he can **_

_**Is that, is that, is that **_

_**How you measure a man**_


End file.
